The present invention relates to water supply systems for poultry, and particularly to the suspension-type systems in which a plurality of poultry drinking devices are supported in suspension over the ground occupied by the poultry.
A number of suspension-type water supply systems for poultry have been developed, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,122, 3,664,305, 4,157,697, 4,185,590, 4,221,188, 4,267,800, 4,341,182 and 4,516,533. The latter patent describes a rigid, elongated suspension member formed at one side with a longitudinally-extending socket section receiving a water supply pipe for supply water to poultry drinking devices suspended therefrom, and formed at its opposite side with a continuous, longitudinally-extending flange section for increasing the resistance of the water supply system to sagging when suspended. The present invention is particularly related to the latter type water supply system, and provides a number of novel features as will be described more particularly below.